


Breaking Curfew

by samslostshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin breaks curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Curfew

Grass has the most calming affect on some people. Teddy Lupin is one of these. He lays face down, the dappled light of a silver half-moon turning his blond hair almost white, in the soft, green grounds of Hogwarts. He knows that he is breaking curfew to be here, but this is the place he can be alone to think. And they never catch him anyway.  
Teddy sits up and pulls out the mirror he always keeps in his back pocket. He gazes at himself for a moment, before screwing up his face and shutting his eyes. When he opens them, another face awaits him: that of his father, Remus Lupin, teacher, Order-member, werewolf, husband, and friend. Teddy smiles. He likes to change his features to look like Remus sometimes. It makes him feel as if he could still be out there, somewhere, as long as Teddy can remember him like this.  
When Teddy sneaks in through the great hall, he finds Truncus Blithely, the caretaker, waiting for him. And even as he is hauled to the Headmistress’s office by the scruff of his neck, he smiles.  
It was worth it.  
And he knows this won’t be the last time he breaks curfew.


End file.
